


Lucky Man

by alynwa



Series: April and Illya [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Lucky Man

“What’s wrong, Illya?”

“What makes you think anything is wrong?”

“I spoke to you twice and you didn’t hear me.”

“Maybe I was ignoring you.”

“Haha. Spill.”

“April and I had a disagreement last night.”

“Ah, your first fight! Go tell her you’re sorry.”

“I did nothing wrong!”

“So? Say sorry anyway!”

“Why should I?”

“So you’ll be happy, are you happy now?”

Sighing, Illya stood just as someone knocked. “Come!”

“Hello.”

“April!” Napoleon exclaimed, “What brings you here?”

“I came to apologize to Illya. I was wrong, Darling. Forgive me?”

“Yes.”

Napoleon opined, “You’re a lucky man, indeed, Illya.”


End file.
